1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel thiazole derivatives useful as therapeutic and preventive agents for autoimmune diseases and inflammatory diseases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Acidic non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs, gold compounds, steroids, etc. have hitherto been used as therapeutic agents for autoimmune diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis However, these drugs are limited in use because of their unreliable clinical effects and side effects. Further, as a result of the elucidations for the pathogenesis of autoimmune diseases, levamisole and D-penicillamine have become watched as etiological therapeutic agent. However, they are yet unsatisfactory because of side effects, etc.